


You Were Never on Your Own

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever think that…?” Harry trails off, but it’s enough to startle the other three out of whatever they’d been thinking about.<br/>“What is it, Haz?” Liam asks. Harry shakes his head.<br/>“Nothing. It’s stupid.”<br/>“Not much of what you say is stupid. Ninety percent of the things you say are incredibly intelligent.” Louis teases.<br/>“Shut up, Lou. What were you saying, Harry?” Zayn asks, trying to pull an answer out of the younger boy.<br/>“No, it’s just… sometimes it feels like something’s missing.” Harry admits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Never on Your Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodsGirlxx13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATALIE!!!  
> I love you soooooo much! I never would've started this, much less finished it, without you. And I have to say, I'm incredibly happy with it. So thank you for inspiring what is, quite possibly, the best thing I've written in a while. This one's for you, darling. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies: this is all fictional. I made it up. All of it. (With help from Natalie. She's amazing.) Please don't ever show this to anyone that's mentioned in it. Ever. Thanks :)
> 
> Title taken from One Direction's "Don't Forget Where You Belong" - which you probably knew. 
> 
> I'm gonna thank Natalie again. She's amazing and I love her. Thank you, babe, and happy birthday!

You Were Never On Your Own

 

            They’re sat on the tour bus when Harry brings up. They hadn’t been talking, per say, but they’d been communicating well enough through soft touches and light kisses pressed to hands and wrists and cheeks and lips.

            “Do you ever think that…?” Harry trails off, but it’s enough to startle the other three out of whatever they’d been thinking about.

            “What is it, Haz?” Liam asks. Harry shakes his head.

            “Nothing. It’s stupid.”

            “Not much of what you say is stupid. Ninety percent of the things you say are incredibly intelligent.” Louis teases.

            “Shut up, Lou. What were you saying, Harry?” Zayn asks, trying to pull an answer out of the younger boy.

            “No, it’s just… sometimes it feels like something’s missing.” Harry admits. “It’s stupid, I know.”

            “It’s not stupid. Aw, Harry.” Liam coos, pulling him closer.

            “You’re right though. Something’s missing.” Louis muses.

            “You’re _not_ tying me up again.” Liam snaps at the same time Zayn says “we should tie Liam up again.”

            “No, no. That’s not it. We need…” Louis trails off.

            “Kids?” Liam suggests.

            “Yes, that’s exactly it.” Louis shouts.

            They haven’t talked about children. Haven’t talked about their relationship beyond the fact that they’re boyfriends. But they all know that they want children, eventually. Just like they know they want to be together for the rest of their lives. They just didn’t think that children would come up so soon.

            “Yeah.” Harry agrees. They turn to Zayn, who’s smiling softly.

            “Yeah.” He says, nodding. “What made you think of it, Li?”

            “Just passed a sign for an orphanage.” Liam shrugs.

            “We have to stop.” Harry says, jumping up and disappearing to the part of the bus where Paul is.

            “Do you think he’ll let us?” Zayn asks. Liam shrugs.

            “Harry’d be the best one to send.”

            “Charming little fucker, innit he?” Louis laughs.

            “Yeah.” Zayn agrees. Liam nods, smiling fondly at where Harry slipped behind a curtain. They sit quietly for a minute, waiting for him to come back.

            When he does, he brings good news.

            “Paul said we can stop!” He beams. Liam, Louis, and Zayn cheer.

            “That’s great.”

            “Well done, Hazza.”

            “Knew you could do it.”

            Nothing can dampen their excitement, not even when they pull up and the orphanage is just a rundown old house on the edge of a city they don’t know the name of. They’re practically jumping up and down as they walk towards the door until Liam reminds them that there are small, easily frightened children inside.

            Paul yells that he’ll be back in a couple of hours and leaves in the bus with everything except their phones. The boys couldn’t be happier. If Paul isn’t here then Paul can’t stop them from doing things he thinks they’ll regret and they know they won’t.

            They’re greeted by a woman with dark hair falling loose and messy over her shoulders and kind eyes. She introduces herself as Aideen and tells them that if they find anyone they’re interested in adopting come find her. But she’s not making any promises that she’ll be in her office.

            Liam suggests that they split up and go in pairs, cover more ground. The three exasperated looks he gets in return are answer enough.

            “Don’t be ridiculous, Liam.” Louis sighs.

            “I just thought… I dunno.” Liam shrugs. Zayn ruffles his hair and Harry hugs him around the waist.

            “That’s why we love you.” Harry’s voice is muffled in Liam’s neck.

            “Is that the only reason?” Liam asks.

            “Course not. Stop being ridiculous.” Louis scoffs. Liam blushes. The red in his cheeks fades as they walk around, meeting children of all different ages.

            “What exactly are we looking for?”  Zayn asks.

            “We’ll know when we see it.” Louis answers. The others shrug, following their boyfriend through the orphanage.

            They look into the open door of a bedroom where a small boy and a smaller girl are sat on the floor. They’ve both got bandages on their arms and legs, but they look happy, giggling and smiling.

            The boys exchange looks before nodding to Louis, who knocks gently on the door. Both children look up, confused, but the little boy waves anyway.

            “Hi.” He says. “I Niall.”

            “Hi Niall. I’m Louis. Can we come in?” Louis asks. Niall looks at the girl across from him. She nods shyly and he beams.

            “Sure.”

            “This is Liam, and Harry, and Zayn.” Louis says, pointing to each of the boys in turn.

            “Can we sit with you?” Harry asks. Both Niall and the girl nod.

            “I Kenzie.” The girl says quietly.

            “Kenzie sister.” Niall explains. “Same birfday.”

            “You’re so lucky. I wish I knew someone with the same birthday as me.” Liam says. That’s when they know. If these kids have won Liam over, then they’re the ones they’ve been looking for.

            “We’ll go find Aideen.” Zayn whispers. Louis and Liam nod, and Zayn grabs Harry and pulls him out the door.

            “Why me?” Harry whines as they start down the hall. Zayn shrugs.

            “You were closest.”

            They find Aideen in the back garden, weeding what seems to be a vegetable garden. She smiles and brushes her hair away from her face with the back of her wrist before wiping her hands on a towel hanging out of her pocket.

            “You’ve found someone.”

            “Er, two someones.” Zayn admits.

            “Brilliant, who?” Aideen asks.

            “The twins, Niall and McKenzie.” Harry answers.

            “Sad story, theirs. Here, come with me.”

            “What happened?” Harry asks.

            “Parents died in a car crash. The twins lucked out, really. They haven’t been here long, but I’m surprised no one’s taken such a liking to them sooner.”

            “How long have they been here?” Zayn’s voice is quiet, nearly a whisper.              

            “About three weeks.” Aideen says.

            “Wow.” Harry’s quiet too.

            “And you’re sure you want them? You all look so young.” Aideen says. Zayn and Harry nod, thinking of how happy Liam and Louis looked.

            “Hundred percent sure.”

            “Alright. They’ve been having night mares about the crash, which is to be expected, really. They’re three years old, twins. I think Niall’s older, but not by much…” She trails off, rustling through a filing cabinet.

            “Yeah, Niall’s forty minutes older and he’s got a knee you’ve gotta keep an eye on. Born with it, the poor thing.” She hands Zayn the file and he nods.

            They’re done with all the paperwork twenty minutes later and Aideen goes upstairs to send the other boys down and to tell the twins to get their things together.

            “Paul’s not gonna be happy with us.” Harry says. Zayn shrugs.

            “He knew what he was doing when he dropped us off.”

            “Everything’s sorted then?” Louis asks, walking up behind Harry.

            “Yeah. Aideen’s gone to get the kids and Paul should be back any minute.” Harry says, checking his watch.

            “Have we really been here that long?” Liam asks. Zayn nods.

            “Doesn’t feel like it, I know. But we’ve been here about two hours.”

            Their conversation is cut short when Aideen reappears, the twins behind her. They both have small bags and big grins. Niall looks a bit more confident than McKenzie, but as soon as they get to the bottom of the stairs she drops her brother’s hand a runs to Louis, attaching herself to his shin.

            “Hey baby.” Louis coos, picking her up so she can sit on his hip. Niall takes his time walking towards them, grabbing Liam’s pants leg when he gets there.

            “Congratulations.” Aideen says, a kind smile lighting her face. “And good luck. You might need it.”

            “Thank you.” Harry laughs.

            “Paul’s here.” Zayn says, moving away from the window he’d been standing next to.

            “Think he’ll be surprised?” Louis asks as they walk outside.

            “Nah. He knew what he was doing.” Harry replies.

            “We’ll have to get things for them.” Zayn muses.

            “We don’t have time…” Liam trails off, lost in thought.

            “Send Paul.” Louis suggests.

            “Could do.” Harry agrees.

            “Do you think he’ll know what to get?” Zayn asks.

            “Better than us.” Liam shrugs.

            “Hey!” Louis protests.

            “Would you get on the bus?” Paul yells.

            They put Niall and McKenzie on the couch in the back lounge and Louis goes to talk to Paul. McKenzie pouts after him, but she’s quickly distracted by the old Disney film Harry put on.

            “Good choice.” Zayn whispers as Peter Pan flies across the screen. Harry nods, watching the kids. Niall’s sat on Liam’s lap, and McKenzie keeps looking back and forth between the film and the curtain Louis disappeared behind.

            Louis comes back after a few minutes and gives the boys a thumbs up before sitting down next to Liam. McKenzie crawls onto his lap and he looks delighted, gently petting her hair.

            The twins fall asleep in the middle of the film, but the boys don’t move them. They talk about sleeping arrangements, going back and forth, talking about having McKenzie and Niall sleep in the same bunk, or having them sleep with one of the boys, or two, or all of them. Liam’s suggestion is to have them in the same bunk, since that’s what they’re used to.

            “You just want Louis.” Harry accuses. Liam shrugs and doesn’t deny it.

            “No, I think he’s right. We don’t want to throw them off any more than we already are. I mean, going from an orphanage to a bus and four parents, all of us guys at that…” Zayn trails off. The others nod their agreement.

            “Paul,” Harry calls, “can you get stuff?” Louis shushes him.

            “Sorry.” Harry whispers before disappearing towards the front of the bus.

            Liam and Zayn talk quietly as the movie plays, the volume low. Louis’ lost in thought, absentmindedly rubbing circles on McKenzie’s side. Harry slides back in as the film ends, whispering to the boys that Paul would go and get them what they needed when they get to the venue.

            “We should be there soon.” He adds, sitting down next to Zayn.

            “What are we gonna do when we’re on stage?” Liam asks.

            “Leave ‘em with Lou?” Zayn suggests. Harry nods.

            “They’re not gonna be happy in a flat.” Louis says suddenly. “We need a house.”

            “Where?” Zayn asks.

            “We have to stay in London, but I’m sure there’s a place somewhere.” Liam figures.

            “Have a place built if we can’t find one.” Harry jokes.

            “Could do.” Louis agrees, thinking again. There’s quiet, the menu screen of the movie playing over and over.

            Zayn and Harry talk quietly as Louis thinks about the logistics of having children and Liam takes a nap of his own.

            They wake Liam when they get to the venue and try their best not to wake the twins. Niall wakes up in Liam’s arms as they walk in, but McKenzie stays asleep.

            “Daddy?” The little boy asks, blinking sleep out of his blue eyes.

            “Yeah baby. I’m here.” Liam says, beaming.

            “Where Kenzie?”

            “She’s right over there. Daddy Louis’ got her – she’s sleeping.” Liam explains. Niall nods, snuggling back into Liam’s chest and going back to sleep.

            “So we’re all ‘daddy’ then?” Harry asks.

            “Whatever you want to be. That was just the first thing I thought of.” Liam shrugs, careful not to wake Niall. Harry nods, wandering off to find Lou.

            The concert goes well. The kids don’t run out onto the stage and Lou says they were happy to just sit and play with the toys they found.

            “Paul’s back with their things. It’s all on the bus.” She adds.

            “Brilliant.” Louis says. The twins look up at the sound of his voice, smiling.

            “Did you have fun with Aunt Lou?” Harry asks. McKenzie nods.

            “We play dolls.”

            “This the daddy doll, and the brother doll, and the sister doll, and the Aunt Lou doll.” Niall explains.

            “What about me? Is there a Daddy Harry doll?” Harry asks, sitting down next to Niall. McKenzie nods, pointing to a blonde doll with curly hair.

            “Dat one.”

            “And how about Daddy Zayn?”

            “Only… one, two, three, four, five. Only five.” Niall pouts.

            “Well, we’ll have to fix that.” Harry says.

            “Paul did. Got ones of you lot. Singing ones too.” Lou laughs. “Zayn, he took your credit card.”

            “As long as they’ve got what they need.” Zayn shrugs.

            “Oh they do.” Lou promises.

            “Good.”

            “Should we go?” Liam asks. Louis nods.

            “Yeah, I wanna see what’s on the bus.” The other boys nod their agreement and they help the twins gather their things before heading out towards the bus. Paul stops them at the back door to the venue.

            “Fans outside.” He mutters. “Unless you want to run the gauntlet with them,” he nods to the twins, “stay here and stay quiet.” He slips out the door. They wait about fifteen minutes before he’s back and practically pushing them out door.          

            “They won’t be gone long.” Paul explains. The boys nod, following him as they hold tight to Niall and McKenzie.

            They make it to the bus without incident and they’re starting to pull away when the girls start trickling back.

            “Got lucky with that.” Zayn mutters. The others nod, starting to go through the shopping bags strewn around the lounge.

            “What did Paul _get_?” Liam asks.

            “More like what didn’t he get?” Louis laughs.

            “What’s this for?” Zayn asks, holding up what looks like a piece of flexible wall.

            “Read the tag.” Harry suggests, rifling through a bag of toys. “Lou wasn’t kidding – look at these.” He laughs, holding up a box with Liam’s face plastered all over it.

            “It sings, too.” Zayn laughs, pressing the button. “One Thing” starts to play, tinny over the doll’s speaker.

             They find everything they could possibly need and more in the bags. Paul had literally gotten everything, from Sippy-cups and clothes to, well, singing Barbies.

            “Thanks Paul!” Harry yells.

            “Daddy, what’s going on?” Niall asks, tugging on Liam’s pant leg.

            “All of this,” Liam gestures to the bags, “is for you and your sister. We just have to figure out what all of it is.”

            “We help?” McKenzie asks.

            “Sure. Uh, Lou… hand me that bag, next to your right foot.” Liam says.

            “This one?” Louis picks up the bag.

            “Yeah. Thanks babe.” Louis smiles at him and Liam kisses his hand before letting him go.

            “Here, go through these and pick the ones you like.” Liam says, putting the bag of clothes down in between Niall and McKenzie. They grin at him before starting.

            “It’s a bed guard.” Zayn says suddenly. “Brilliant thinking, Paul.”

            “You’re the one who paid for it all.” Paul yells back. Zayn laughs.

            “How’d you work that out?”

            “Called a few people. Namely your mum.”

            “So my mum knows?”

            “No, I figured I’d leave that to you lot.” Zayn nods even though Paul can’t see him.

             They sort through things for hours, Liam fits the guardrail on the top left bunk, and they let Niall and McKenzie pick their own clothes. McKenzie gets distracted by the singing Louis doll, but Niall keeps going through the clothes, putting things in piles for both him and McKenzie.

              McKenzie starts to nod off around nine, Niall close behind her. Harry tucks them into the bunk Liam set up and closes the partition behind him when he rejoins the boys.

              There’s a massive dollhouse pushed up against the wall, covered in plastic bags. There are a few other things nearly hidden, but Harry doesn’t question it.

              “Things that are too big to be opened on the bus” Louis explains. Harry nods.

              “Makes sense.”

              “This one’s got nappies.” Zayn says, peering into one of the last bags.

              “This one’s full of plates and whatever. Cups, silverware, the lot.” Liam holds up the last bag.

              “Brilliant. The clothes are all sorted, right?” Louis doesn’t wait for an answer before he moves on. “Lou said something about suitcases for both of them.”

              “What are we gonna do when we leave Ireland?” Harry asks. “We can’t exactly hide in an airport.”

              “We’ll have to say something…” Liam muses.          

              “Like what? ‘One Direction Adopts Kids because They Want To’? I don’t think that’ll go over well.” Zayn snaps.

              “You’re probably right.” Liam sighs.

              “What do we do?” Harry asks.

              “Act like it isn't a secret.” Louis suggests. “Just do what we’d do if people weren't taking our pictures.”

              “Not a bad idea.” Zayn shrugs.

              “Better than anything I came up with.” Harry agrees.

              “You didn’t come up with anything.” Louis reminds him.

              “Exactly.”       

            “So that’s what we’re doing, then?” Liam asks. The others nod.

            They’re at the airport a week later. Niall and McKenzie have little backpacks with a few toys in them, and Liam has blankets in his carry on. They’re lucky in the fact that they’re not ambushed by thousands of fans and photographers. Of course, it’s about three in the morning and everyone with any common sense is still in bed.

            Their flight leaves at five-thirty, and Niall and McKenzie sleep through most of it. Louis falls asleep on Harry’s shoulder halfway through, and Zayn makes sketch after sketch after sketch, of the boys, of the twins, of anything he can. Liam sleeps on and off, headphones up loud.

            It’d crazy when they land. There are fans and photographers everywhere, all yelling their names at the top of their lungs.

            They hand Niall and McKenzie off to Lou and Caroline as they to make a run for it. The girls sneak around the whole mess, getting to the vans safely.

              The boys make their way through slowly, signing as many things as they can. Eventually security pulls them through the other side and they can leave, but not before Liam nearly loses his hat, Harry gets pulled on at least six times, Louis nearly loses a shoe, and Zayn’s backpack is practically ripped off his shoulder. They manage to get outside in one piece with all their things, but they’re all shaken and Harry looks like he might cry.

              As soon as they get in the van he’s attached to Liam’s side, hiding his face in the older boy’s neck. Liam wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulders, and Zayn and Louis slide closer until they’re all smashed together on one bench.

              “That isn’t safe.” Paul says. He sighs when they ignore him.

              They get to the hotel without much of a mob scene. Paul had managed to get them in a side door, the one that leads to the hall with the indoor pool.

              “Brilliant.” Louis laughs, nearly pressing his face against the glass. Zayn rolls his eyes.

              “Lou and Caroline are upstairs.” Paul reminds them.

              “Do you think Niall and McKenzie will like it?” Liam asks, nodding to the pool.

              “Definitely. We’ll have to bring them down tomorrow – they’re probably exhausted.” Zayn reasons.

              “Harry, are you okay?” Louis asks suddenly. “You’ve been quiet.”

              “I’m okay. Just tired.” Harry answers quietly.

              “You sure, babe?” Zayn asks. Harry nods. Liam frowns at him as they get into the elevator.

              “Really, Li. I’m fine.” Harry promises. Liam doesn’t look like he believes him, but he lets it drop.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

              Liam and Harry turn up late at breakfast the next morning, both in suspiciously good moods.

              “You _reek_ of sex.” Louis says as they sit down. Harry laughs.

              “Liam gives really good blowjobs.”

              “Zayn and I heard you last night. I’d be offended that you didn’t invite us, but we were playing dolls with Niall and McKenzie. With music on.”

              “Sorry Lou.” Liam says, the smirk on his face completely contradicting his words.

              “You’re awful, Liam Payne. Absolutely awful.” Louis sighs. Liam shrugs.

              “It’s your own fault.” Harry laughs.

              “What’s his fault this time?” Zayn asks, walking up to the table with Niall and McKenzie.

              “Liam.” Harry answers.

              “Liam being a bloody menace.” Louis corrects.

              “Language.” Liam warns, nodding to Niall and McKenzie. Louis nods, muttering a “sorry”.

              They go swimming after they eat, Zayn sitting out on the edge of the pool, never getting in all the way. When Niall asks about it, Louis tells him that Daddy Zayn’s afraid with an evil glint in his eyes. Liam is quick to shut him up as Harry and Zayn explain that Zayn can’t swim.

              “Learn with us.” Niall suggests. McKenzie nods, patting the water next to her, splashing everyone. Zayn smiles but shakes his head.

              They spend all morning in the pool taking turns shuttling Niall and McKenzie from one side to the other.  The kids are delighted, giggling and splashing and being adorable. Louis leaves for a while and comes back looking a bit stressed but obviously pleased. He says something about a house right on the edge of London, totally ready for them to move into.

              “We could have all our stuff moved while we’re on tour, too.” He suggests.

              “And risk someone nicking a pair of your pants to sell on eBay? I’m alright, thanks.” Zayn laughs. Louis just shrugs.

              “But if we don’t have to do it ourselves…”

              The boys move in before they leave for the European tour. Their sisters and Greg help, and no one questions the abnormally large amount of children’s things amidst all the rest of their crap. It’s totally possible that no one noticed, since most of it was on the bus anyway.

              The house is perfect. It’s got enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own, but the boys opt to share the biggest one, leaving the one next to it for Niall and McKenzie. They figure that the twins will want to share until Kenzie gets older. There’s big kitchen and a bigger yard with a pool and a trampoline. (Louis was the one to suggest trampoline sex, but they were all thinking it.)

              Liam tries to talk about what they’re doing with the kids and the tour, and the next tour for that matter, but the others won’t have it. They’ve got a bit of time with each other and their children, and they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
